First Kiss
by deadtodd
Summary: It was the first of many more to come. Fluff.


**Grimmy:** _Looks like I'm on a Harry Potter roll tonight! First Well, Fudge Me and now this! And of course, this is dedicated to amazingly sexy, not to mention much better when it comes to writing than me, Morghen. Happy belated birthday! :D And I'm about twenty days shy of being an entire month late, sorry about that. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter._

He swallowed, and not for the first time, the large lump in his throat before looking at the redhead next to him. His mouth practically watered and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't have to lick away the drool threatening to escape his lips a few times. That, however, was something he would have rather kept to himself. But dear sweet Merlin, what did he do to deserve this torture?

They were currently on their second legitimate date since graduation and Lily had chosen for them to go to something called a movie theater. He'd heard of them from the seemingly obtuse Peter Pettigrew some years ago. According to his definition, it was a place where people went to... He finished the statement with a naughty giggle and a knowing look leaving James to wonder just what was he implying.

Surely Lily hadn't brought him here to participate in unsavory acts. He still hadn't worked up the nerve to kiss her anywhere but her cheek or forehead. And such activities required lip to lip contact right? He had never felt so uninformed, or innocent at that, before in his life and he wondered if Sirius would be willing to come and give him a bit of advice.

Well wasn't this awkward. These people! They were practically doing it on the screen! Those moans, those groans, and was that... was that a boob? His face felt hotter than... well at this point he couldn't think of anything that was actually hot, in a heated sense. He nearly jumped out of his plush seat when he felt a hand wrap around his own.

"James, are you okay?"

Did she have to lean so close when she whispered? Her breath tickled his ear and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. This wasn't at all like the awkwardness before. He had a feeling that it was sooo much worse. He swallowed, again, and glanced away from the heavy make out scene. He didn't know so much tongue was used when kissing...

"Well why wouldn't I be," he finally whispered back. If he tilted his head forward slightly his nose would be touching her hair, which he noted smelled simply wonderful. He lingered for a few more moments before finally looking back at the screen but he found himself distracted by the couple in front of them, a few seats over. Their lips seemed to want to get to know each other a lot better so did that mean he was supposed to kiss Lily now?

They weren't the only couple kissing now that the make out scene had ended. From the looks of it, quite a few other people, some he really hadn't wanted to seen(the buff black man in the front and his tiny Asian boyfriend), decided to follow the lead of the main characters. He glanced at Lily out of the corner of his eye as she leaned close to him.

Her lips were puckered! He couldn't just leave her hanging.

He turned his head and just as she began to say, "Well yo-" he pressed her lips against hers.

_Nice going Potter. Now you're some sort of creepy rapist._

She hadn't reacted for quite some time. She didn't even close her eyes and he could feel her lips being pulled down into a slight frown as their noses bumped and pressed into each other uncomfortably. Kisses were supposed to feel magical but this just felt... not right. He couldn't say wrong because it was anything but that. He still felt the pinpricks of nervousness lick at his skin, and that feeling seemed to be amplified. But it just felt... weird.

She finally pulled back, leaving him with a feeling of dread and stupidity. He tried his hardest to come up with some sort of excuse but his mind was left blank and he was sorely tempted to poke himself in the head as revenge for the abandonment. And finally she started to whisper something. "Can we discredit that as our first kiss and do a do-over?"

There was that warm feeling in his cheeks again. He let out a short, surprisingly deep, laugh and glanced at the very interesting back of the seat in front of him before nodding. He could practically feel her beaming at him as she reached up and gently cupped his cheek, guiding his face back towards her own. It probably wasn't healthy for his heart to beat so hard, so fast, but he couldn't care less.

And ever so slightly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a tooth achingly sweet kiss. He was sure this was supposed to be the other way around but he quickly found himself straying away from this thought process when he felt their lips fully connect. Now this, this had to be those kisses he'd heard about. The ones that made you feel as if you were flying because he was certainly on cloud nine.

Her head was tilted so they no longer had the problem of nose bumping and he felt as if he should memorize ever detail of her lips. From the thin indentions to the soft, slightly slick, texture of them. A boldness overtook him before his mind could catch up with his body and his tongue was suddenly poking from between his lips only to skim over hers. _Oh, this is..._

He was sure what he should label the little noise she made as a grunt, groan, or gasp. It seemed to be a combination of both. And just as she parted her lips, he wasn't sure what to do next, an ear piercing scream, courtesy of the movie, echoed through the theater. The two young adults jumped away from each other, looking off to the side in embarrassment as if they'd been caught.

But James had to admit, that wait for that first kiss was worth it. And he couldn't wait until their lips met again.

**Grimmy:** _Shout out to the gay couple in the front! I love you guys! I figure someone's going to stumble upon this, other than Morghen, so why the hell not? You peeberz, yes you! The ones reading this. Toss a review my way. And Mor, I hope your birthday was as awesome as it should have been. Feel free to beat me for being so late with this. _


End file.
